


starbucks and other misadventures

by perrieblossom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Craigslist, Gen, Song references, Starbucks, Supernatural - Freeform, also mentioned:, curse words, group text, i think im late to the party, idek with the title, idk everyone was doing these, im unoriginal so some of these ideas come from my own text messages, ios games, mentions of:, oh harry styles is mentioned, probs more tbh, teavana, with my friend ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieblossom/pseuds/perrieblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: guys harry brought me to a starbucks</p>
<p>Michael: how do u even pronounce half these things</p>
<p>Ashton: youve lost your white girl virginity I’m so proud :’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	starbucks and other misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE TO THE PARTY I KNOW. So since I can't think up anything on my own a lot of these conversation themes are taken right out of my own text messages with my friend Ashley. I don't even know what's going on with that title but I'm not changing it

Michael: guys harry brought me to a starbucks

Michael: how do u even pronounce half these things

Ashton: youve lost your white girl virginity I’m so proud :’)

Luke: get me a grande skinny caramel latte

Luke: pleaseeee

Michael: no what does that even mean

Michael: what the fuck is a teavana

Calum: WAIT DIDDLY DARN MINUTE

Ashton: wut

Calum: YOU’VE NEVER BEEN TO STARBUCKS

Michael: um

Calum: I am so disappointed

Ashton: ya, at least get harry to capture the moment on video

Michael: no shit up

Michael: shut up

Michael: not shit up

Michael: though I suppose u could do tht too

Luke: I JUST ACCIDENTLY SPEENT ALL MY GEMS INA GAME NO WIT’LL TAKE ME EVEN LONGER TGO GET MORE

Ashton: what even

Calum: Bejewled?

Luke: Bakery Story

Ashton: meanwhile I have 178 gems in Temple Run

Michael: nerds

Calum: youre dead to me

Calum: WAIT SHIT GUYS THERES A HUGE ANT IN MY ROOM

Calum: ITS LIKE THAT SUPERNATURAL EPISODE

Luke: i told u not to watch that

Calum: ITS HUGE AND ITS GONNA KILL ME

Ashton: you think we could find a new bass player on craigslist?

Michael: yeah totally

Calum: IT WENT ON MY LEG I FEEL SO VIOLATED

Luke: would it be rude to not show up to his funeral

Calum: YOURE ALL DEAD TO ME

Ashton: see if u get any popcorn outta me then

Ashton: luke come watch Star Wars with me

Luke: no

Ashton: I’ll give u popcorn and cuddles

Luke: be right over

Michael: RUDE

Luke: arent u with harry

Calum: why yu gotta be so ruuude

Luke: oh my god no

Ashton: don’t you kno im human toooo

Luke: STOP

Michael: why you gotta be so rudeee

Luke: DON’T YOU DARE

Calum: im gonna marry her anyway

Luke: im quitting the band

Michael: #420PRAISEIT

Michael: is it bad to have a photo album called food porn on your phone

Ashton: what kinda food porn

Ashton: like

Ashton: the good lookin quality stuff

Ashton: or the really cheap shit

Michael: the good stuff

Calum: why does it feel like youre actually talking about gay porn

Luke: wut

Michael: shut up u quit the band

Ashton: so I SHOULD post that ad on craigslist

Luke: yes

Michael: shut up u quit too

Calum: lol ashton

Calum: ashton

Calum: ashton

Michael: hes not gonna answer honey

Calum: done w/ your negativity

Calum: ashton

Calum: ash

Calum: auto ash

Calum: smash

Calum: Ashley

Ashton: WHAT

Calum: remember when muke hated each other for a year

Luke: what is a muke

Ashton: OH YEAH

Ashton: that was funny

Ashton: EVEN THOUGH I WASN’T THERE

Ashton: dipshit

Luke: srsly what is a muke

Michael: its our ship name dipshit

Luke: ???

Michael: I give up

Luke: well…

Luke: I WONT GIVE UP

Luke: ON

Luke: US

Calum: oh my god

Michael: please stop

Luke: EVEN IF THE SKIES

Luke: GET

Luke: ROUGH

Michael: ashtonnnn make him stop

Calum: gUYS THE ANT IS BACK

Calum: AND THERES THIS WEIRD NOISE

Calum: LIKE A CRICKET BUT NOT

Michael: Ashton did you put that craigslist ad up yet

Calum: IF SAM AND DEAN ASK YOU ABOUT MY DEATH

Calum: SAY ITS LIKE THAT TIME IN OKLAHOMA

Luke: do they even do that kinda stuff anymore

Luke: cause like that was 2005

Calum: I DON’T KNOW IM ON SEASON 1

Ashton: please stop spamming me in all caps

Michael: YOU MEAN LIKE DIS

Ashton: go away

Michael: hey column what do you want from starbucks

Michael: we’ll drink it together and make ashton a loner

Calum: venti hot chocolate ^-^

Ashton: WAIT

Ashton: NO

Ashton: GET ME SOMETHING

Ashton: MICHAEL

Ashton: MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

Ashton: .

Ashton: ..

Ashton: …

Ashton: i hate this band


End file.
